


Joli costume

by Misty1024



Series: Costume [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions de viols, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Ma Lady a un nouveau costume.Ainsi qu'une nouvelle attitude.Elle refuse de me dire pourquoi... Mais je découvrirais la vérité... Car son état ne cesse d'empirer...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Costume [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982636
Kudos: 1





	Joli costume

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai classé cette histoire en mature pour les mentions de viols.

J’entendis des pas arriver derrière moi.

– Bonsoir Ma Lady…Oh ?

C’était bel et bien elle, je le savais mais…Son costume avait changé.

– Joli costume.

Elle me fit un sourire étrange avant de répondre.

– Merci, j’avais envie de changer.

En effet, son costume était très éloigné de l’ancien, fini la tenue moulante. Elle portait toujours les couleurs de la coccinelle, le rouge et le noir, mais le rouge était moins vif qu’avant. Son haut semblait être un sweat avec gants intégrés, les dits-gants étaient entièrement noirs, et cette couleur se répandait jusqu’à hauteur du coude, avant de passer à une sorte de pourpre, parsemé de points noirs, et ce, jusqu’aux épaules. Ses épaules étaient pourvues d’épaulettes noires à pois rouges, tandis que le reste de son sweat avait la couleur du haut de ses manches. Elle avait également une capuche, où trônaient deux petites antennes.

Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d’un pantalon plutôt souple, au même motif et teintes que les épaulettes, et le bas de celui-ci était rangé dans des bottes noires, semblables aux miennes.

Mais ce qui était le plus marquant, était que ses éternelles couettes avaient été rabattues en queue de cheval, ça me faisait bizarre.

Pourtant, j’étais sûr que c’était elle, car son masque et ses yeux n’avaient pas changé, bien qu’une lueur que je ne parvenais pas à définir règne dans son regard. La patrouille s’effectua comme d’habitude, bien qu’elle semblât parfois être ailleurs.

– Dis, Ma Lady ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

– Hm ?

– Comment tu as changé ton costume ? J’aimerais bien accorder quelques modifications au mien.

Elle m’observa longuement avant de murmurer quelque chose d’incompréhensible.

– Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle sursauta avant que son regard ne se bloque dans le mien.

– Rien…Rien…Je…Je sais pas trop comment j’ai fait. J’avais vraiment…envie de le changer et…C’est arrivé. Ça m’a étonnée au début, mais…C’est bien que ça ait fait ça. Sur ce, je vais rentrer.

Elle était bizarre depuis qu’elle était là.

– Ma Lady, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Je vois bien qu’il y a quelque chose.

– Rien que tu ne puisses arranger. Mais…ça va aller…Ne t’en fais pas. Ça va passer…j’espère…

Je me doutais bien qu’elle ne souhaitait pas que j’entende le dernier mot, et cela m’inquiéta d’autant plus. Cependant, je savais qu’elle refuserait de dire le moindre mot si j’insistais, donc je décidais de lui en reparler la prochaine fois.

– Je vois…Je suis toujours là si jamais tu veux me parler.

– Je sais. Merci, Chaton.

Puis elle s’en alla, et je fis de même.

– Dé-transformation.

Je me rendis sur mon lit pour réfléchir à tout ça.

– Eh, Plagg, tu penses qu’il se passe quoi ?

Le Kwami resta silencieux, et, lorsque je le regardai, il semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense.

– Plagg ?

– Ah ? Oui, tu disais ?

– Tu penses qu’il se passe quoi ? Avec Ladybug.

Le chat volant soupira et se posa sur un coussin.

– Je ne sais pas. Rien de grave, je pense. Ne t’inquiète pas, gamin.

Cependant, j’entendais bien dans sa voix qu’il ne disait pas la vérité. Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas exactement, mais il devait avoir des suppositions, et s’il ne m’en parlait pas, c’était que c’était quelque chose de grave. Je partis me coucher suite à ça, et eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, j’étais toujours pensif quant aux évènements de la veille, quant au changement de tenue de Ladybug. Mais je n’étais pas le seul au courant de cette modification.

– Allez, vous le trouvez pas génial le nouveau costume de Ladybug ? Je veux dire, il est vachement mieux que l’ancien.

Marinette et Nino étaient coincés dans une discussion avec Alya, qui semblait très motivée à obtenir les avis de sa meilleure amie et de son copain.

– Oui…Il a l’air mieux…Répondit Marinette, mais elle avait l’air ailleurs.

Je m’approchais du groupe, et la dirigeante du Ladyblog m’approcha.

– Adrien ! Toi, au moins, tu as plus d’enthousiasme que les deux autres. T’en penses quoi du nouveau costume de Ladybug ?

– Ah ? Euh…Ouais, il est plutôt pas mal. Il est plus développé.

– Tu penses qu’elle l’a changé pourquoi ?

Je pourrais répondre ce qu’elle m’avait dit hier, qu’elle avait juste envie de changement, mais je me doutais bien qu’il en était autrement.

– Elle a simplement dû vouloir changer…

– Tu vois ? Ils ont aucun enthousiasme. Marinette, si elle avait eu simplement envie de changer, pourquoi pas ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt.

Je voyais bien que le sujet agaçait la fille aux cheveux noirs, ce devait sûrement être parce que le sujet devait durer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes…Ce qui d’ailleurs, me faisait penser que Marinette était à l’heure aujourd’hui.

– Oh, et tu penses que Chat Noir va changer aussi ?

Je m’apprêtais à répondre, mais la voix de ma voisine de derrière me devança.

– Honnêtement, j’espère pas pour lui.

C’était presque inaudible, mais ni Alya, ni moi, ne l’avions manqué.

– Comment ça ?

La jeune fille sursauta, nous fixant, l’air effarée, elle n’avait pas dû réaliser l’avoir dit à voix haute.

– Alya. Si Ladybug a changé de tenue, c’est qu’il a dû se passer un truc. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ça se fait pas juste en le voulant.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla. Ses paroles étaient étranges, certes elle avait déjà porté un Miraculous, mais comment savait-elle que le costume ne bougeait pas facilement ? Elle ne s’était transformée qu’une fois…

Et surtout…Pourquoi semblait-elle savoir quelque chose.

Alya soupira.

– Merde…Adrien, tu sais ce qu’elle a, Marinette ?

– Non ? Pourquoi ?

Elle semblait nerveuse.

– Il y a un truc qui cloche. Elle agit presque comme d’habitude mais…Un truc dans son regard, dans sa façon de parler. Je sais pas…Et puis, t’as vu ce qu’elle vient de dire ?

– Tu veux que j’essaie de lui parler ?

Bien que je ne sache pas trop ce que ça allait donner. Parler avec Marinette avait toujours été difficile.

– Non, ça ira. Je le ferais.

Nino, qui avait suivi toute la discussion, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Nous partîmes alors tous les trois en classe, pour rejoindre la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui s’était enfuie.

Elle était assise à sa table, en train de dessiner sur son carnet. Elle était concentrée. Alya s’approcha d’elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence, ce qui eut pour simple effet de la faire se tendre brusquement.

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder sa meilleure amie, et de sourire étrangement, tout en dégageant la main d’Alya de son épaule et en fermant son carnet.

– Tout va bien. Tu m’as juste…Surprise. Je m’y attendais pas.

Elle mentait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

Alya avait essayé de parler à Marinette pendant toute la journée, mais cette dernière continuait à dire que tout allait bien, et qu’il ne se passait rien. Je décidais alors de tenter de mon côté.

– Marinette ?

Elle me regarda, l’air de m’inciter à continuer.

– Tu sais qu’on est là, hein ? Si jamais tu as le moindre problème…

Elle me sourit et se leva, attrapa son sac, et déclara.

– Je sais, ne t’en fais pas.

Puis son téléphone vibra, elle lut le message qu’elle venait de recevoir, et son regard s’assombrit.

– Je dois y aller…Mes parents ont besoin d’aide à la boulangerie.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’enfuit.

C’était vraiment étrange, c’était une des seules fois où elle n’avait pas bégayé en ma présence, mais ça ne me rendait pas heureux, parce qu’il y avait ce truc dans sa voix et dans son expression, le truc dont Alya parlait…Et que je ne savais pas ce que c’était. Je lâchais un grognement et hésitais à la suivre, mais me rétractais.

– Alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça a donné ?

Je regardais la brune et soupirais.

– Elle m’a donné une réponse correctement construite avant de partir aider ses parents à la boulangerie…

– Je vois…

Les classes se terminèrent, et je me rendis à mon cours d’escrime. J’avais la tête ailleurs durant tout le cours, et Kagami ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer à plusieurs reprises, s’inquiétant même pour moi. J’espérais que Monsieur d’Argencourt ne ferait pas remonter mes performances d’aujourd’hui à mon père.

Des cris à l’extérieur me sortirent de mes pensées, il semblerait que Chat Noir était appelé. La porte fut détruite, et un vilain rentra dans la salle, ce qui m’arrangeait, je n’aurais pas à m’échapper discrètement du cours, juste à fuir.

Une fois caché, je laissais Plagg sortir de ma poche.

– Bon, je crois qu’on doit y aller. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Une fois transformé, je me rendis sur les lieux du combat. L’akumatisé était sans aucun doute de ceux à cause de qui on avait tant besoin du pouvoir de ma partenaire. D’ailleurs, celle-ci n’était pas encore arrivée, mais étant donné que j’avais été juste à côté, ce n’était pas étonnant. Je me concentrais sur mon ennemi du jour. Il semblait être un vieil homme, de ce que j’en devinais sous les épaisses couches de papier qui recouvraient son corps.

– Je suis Papi-rus ! Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! Donnez-moi vos Miraculous ! Sinon, je transformerais chaque individu de cette ville en papier !

Définitivement, je ne parvenais pas à deviner pour quelle raison il aurait pu être akumatisé. Tandis qu’il transformait un feu de signalisation, je m’approchais en lançant.

– Eh, Papi, évite de jouer avec le feu, tu pourrais te brûler !

– Chat Noir ! Donne-moi ta bague, et tout se passera bien !

J’eus un sourire en coin avant de rétorquer.

– Écoutez, avant de faire des perquisitions, il faut avoir les papiers pour. Vous me les montrez ?

Et en simple réponse, il m’envoya une salve de feuilles dessus, et au vu de l’état du mur derrière moi, j’avais bien fait de les éviter.

– N’essayez pas de couper court à cette discussion ainsi, voyons. Vous ne préférez pas vous rendre ?

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à contre attaquer, je vis une silhouette rouge et noire s’approcher au loin, et Papi-rus la vit aussi.

– Oh, Ladybug, te voilà. Tu as changé de costume à ce qu’il paraît.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le vilain avec une expression concentrée, son regard détaillant chacune des parcelles du corps de notre ennemi avec une précision mécanique. Elle semblait dans un état encore pire que celui de la veille. J’allais lui demander ce qu’il se passait, mais elle se rua directement au combat, sans avoir analysé ses attaques au préalable. Elle se mettait en danger.

Je vis Papi-rus armer une volée de feuilles coupantes et viser ma partenaire, tandis que celle-ci ne faisait pas attention à cela, et alors qu’il allait tirer, je hurlais.

– MA LADY ! ATTENTION !

Et alors que je pensais qu’elle allait éviter l’attaque en bougeant, elle se figea dans son mouvement, comme si j’avais appuyé sur un bouton pause. Elle se prit l’attaque de plein fouet et fut projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Je me ruais à son secours, elle était assise, collée contre un mur, le regard dans le vide, et le corps tendu.

– Ma Lady ? Ça va ?

Alors que je pensais qu’elle allait se détendre en entendant ma voix, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, le corps encore plus sous tension que quelques secondes auparavant. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, mais elle ne semblait pas me regarder. Pourtant, quoi qu’elle puisse voir là où elle regardait, c’était quelque chose qui l’horrifiait de tout son être.

– Ladybug ? Ça va ?

Elle n’eut aucune réaction, et j’entendais l’akumatisé se rapprocher de plus en plus.

– Ladybug ! Eh, Buguinette !

Dès que le surnom franchit ma bouche, je vis ses pupilles bouger, comme si elle regardait aux alentours, avant qu’elles ne se plantent dans les miennes et qu’elle murmure.

– Chat ?

– Oui, c’est moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

– Eh, s’il te plaît, ma Lady…

Elle se tendit à nouveau, et tenta de reculer, vainement à cause du mur derrière elle. Elle avait peur, je le sentais, elle tremblait et tentait de me fuir.

– C’est…C’est le surnom ? Je demandais, hésitant.

Elle n’avait pas l’air de m’écouter, sa respiration semblant devenir pénible. Je posais alors ma main sur son épaule, mais ce n’eut pas l’air d’arranger la situation. Alors que j’allais tenter une nouvelle fois de la débloquer, j’entendis le sifflement de feuilles traversant l’air.

J’attrapais alors la coccinelle contre moi ainsi que mon bâton, avant de me projeter à un endroit plus sécurisé.

Alors que je posais ma partenaire sur un toit plat, rassuré, je vis que son état avait largement empiré, elle était en pleine crise d’angoisse, sa respiration sifflante et des larmes dans les yeux, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Je ne sus pas quoi faire, les contacts ne semblaient pas arranger la situation, au contraire. Je décidais alors de réessayer ce qui avait fonctionné précédemment.

– Buguinette ?

Pas de réaction, elle semblait trop loin, où qu’elle soit, pour pouvoir m’entendre.

– Eh, Buguinette, réponds-moi. Je suis là, c’est moi, Chat Noir. Ton partenaire, ton chaton.

Elle eut l’air de réagir cette fois-ci, fermant longuement les yeux avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, puis de se retourner et de vomir.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’elle avait, mais ça n’allait pas. Vraiment pas. Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, elle me fixa avant de murmurer.

– Désolée…

Sa voix était emplie de culpabilité.

– Eh, ça va. Quoi qu’il se passe, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu…Tu veux m’en parler ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– On a un Akumatisé à aller combattre…Paris est en danger…

Elle n’était pas convaincue par ses paroles, mais avait l’air déterminée à sauver la ville.

– Ok, on va y aller. Mais on en parlera après. Et avant ça…Je…C’est le surnom qui t’as fait réagir comme ça ?

Je la vis se crisper légèrement à ma question, et je pris ça comme une réponse.

– D’accord. Donc…ok. Est-ce que Buguinette ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse, avant de regarder en direction du champ de bataille. J’observais notre ennemi avant de dire.

– Bon, pour te faire un topo, c’est Papi-rus, il peut lancer des feuilles de papier tranchantes, et transformer ce qu’il touche en papier. Je ne sais pas où est son Akuma par contre.

Elle avait l’air d’assimiler mes propos, puis une seconde plus tard, elle dit.

– Son lanceur de feuille. L’Akuma est là.

J’acquiesçais, et le combat se fit quasiment en silence. Un Lucky Charm et un Cat-aclysme plus tard, le vilain fut vaincu. Ladybug purifia l’Akuma et répara la ville, et alors que je me retournais après avoir relevé le vieil homme ayant été akumatisé, je vis qu’elle s’était enfuie.

Elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir avoir cette discussion, et cela m’inquiétait énormément. J’espérais au moins qu’elle avait du soutien dans sa vie civile, qu’elle ne soit pas seule.

Je soupirais alors puis retournais au gymnase, le cours était terminé, mais mon chauffeur m’attendait. Je me dé-transformais et le rejoignis. Plagg était étrangement silencieux, pensif. Il devait sûrement penser au Kwami de Ladybug.

Une fois de retour chez moi, je m’affalais sur mon lit.

Ladybug était vraiment mal, et je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait. Il y avait également l’état de Marinette qui m’inquiétait…Mais peut-être que je ne me faisais que des idées pour cette dernière.

Ce fut compliqué de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Plagg avait disparu, je supposais qu’il était allé parler à Tikki, sans m’en parler, comme lors de l’anniversaire de Nooroo. Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais après de courtes heures de sommeil, il était de retour.

– Tikki t’a dit ce qu’il se passe ?

Il a d’abord paru surpris avant de secouer la tête.

– Sa porteuse l’a interdite d’en parler, et les ordres de nos porteurs sont absolus…

– Et…toi, tu as une idée de ce qu’il se passe ?

Il a eu l’air d’hésiter à répondre, avant d’avouer.

– Pour changer de costume, il faut réellement le vouloir. Il peut y avoir plein de raisons à cela, mais quelle qu’elle soit, c’est quelque chose de grave.

Mais ça, je l’avais déjà compris. Je me préparais et me rendit au collège, Alya et Nino étaient en train de discuter, et Marinette n’était pas encore arrivée.

– Salut…

– Wow, Adrien, tu vas bien ?

Je devais probablement ne pas avoir bien caché mon état, vu que mon meilleur ami l’avait remarqué directement.

– Ouais…J’ai juste eu une longue journée hier. Je suis un peu fatigué.

– Ton père devrait vraiment te laisser plus de temps libre…

Je haussais les épaules, j’avais l’habitude. Alors que j’allais répondre, je vis Alya faire un signe de la main du coin de l’œil, puis me tournais pour voir Marinette arriver au loin. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, c’était rare. Je la trouvais toujours splendide lorsqu’elle le faisait, cependant, l’expression sur son visage détonnait tellement avec celle qu’elle portait habituellement que je ne pus me résoudre à penser ça.

– Marinette…ça va ?

Elle prit une seconde avant de répondre à sa meilleure amie, l’air d’avoir du mal à réagir vite.

– Oui, oui. J’ai juste mal dormi. Je vais bien.

Mais aucun de nous trois ne la croyait. Je ne savais pas ce qu’elle avait non plus, mais il fallait que je trouve. Cependant, j’avais peur de la brusquer, d’entrer en terrain sensible et de la blesser, comme je l’avais fait en appelant Ladybug « Ma Lady ». Mes deux amis avaient l’air de penser à la même chose, vu la manière dont ils la regardaient.

Au cours de la journée, Marinette fut absente mentalement une bonne partie du temps, et au cours de cette même journée, nous comprîmes tous que les contacts étaient à proscrire. En effet, les quelques fois où Alya avait tenté de la réconforter en prenant sa main ou en lui faisant un câlin s’étaient terminées en larmes.

Elle refusait d’expliquer quoi que ce soit, préférant se murer dans le silence que nier, au bout d’une dizaine de tentatives.

– Marinette…Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance…

Elle avait secoué la tête une nouvelle fois en m’entendant.

– C’est rien. Ça va passer…

Puis elle avait soufflé, si bas que je ne l’avais presque pas entendue.

– J’espère…

En entendant cela, je ne pus que penser à ma partenaire, qui m’avait dit à peu près la même chose il y a deux jours. Je soupirais, elles avaient peut-être un problème semblable…

Si je n’avais pas eu de preuve qu’elle n’était pas Ladybug, j’aurais immédiatement imaginé que c’était cela, et que leurs deux problèmes n’en étaient qu’un seul. Cependant, je me doutais que si j’arrivais à en savoir plus sur l’une, je pourrais également aider l’autre.

La journée se termina, sans plus d’évolution.

Puis le jour d’après passa. Marinette avait l’air de mettre de plus en plus d’effort pour faire penser que tout allait bien, mais c’était évident que ce n’était pas le cas. En plus de l’état de mon amie, Ladybug n’était pas venue à la patrouille. À vrai dire, je me doutais que c’était parce qu’elle voulait éviter une nouvelle discussion.

Puis le jeudi était arrivé, et avec ça un évènement assez spécial.

Nous étions en cours de français, vers quinze heures, lorsque le téléphone de Marinette se mit à vibrer. Tout le monde la regarda et elle se fit toute petite avant de bredouiller.

– Je…Je vais le mettre en silencieux.

Et elle l’avait fait. Cependant, je l’avais sentie s’agiter derrière moi pendant les dix minutes qui avaient suivi, avant qu’elle ne finisse par demander à aller aux toilettes, ce qui lui fut accordé par Madame Bustier.

Je m’inquiétais vraiment pour elle, je me doutais qu’elle n’y était pas allée juste pour y aller. Elle avait l’air trop stressée pour que ce soit ça. Peut-être était-elle allée pleurer ? Ou faire je ne sais quoi d’autre.

Je sentis quelque chose me tapoter l’épaule et me retournait discrètement vers Alya, qui me chuchota.

– Elle avait l’air de parler à quelqu’un sur son téléphone avant de partir. Elle avait vraiment pas l’air bien. Faudra qu’on se penche là-dessus.

Je hochais la tête et me remis en place.

Mon amie ne revint pas avant la moitié du cours suivant, celui d’histoire, expliquant au professeur de cette matière qu’elle s’était enfermée dans les toilettes. L’enseignant n’eut pas l’air d’y croire, mais la laissa aller s’asseoir, tandis que Chloé rigolait en se moquant d’elle.

Les professeurs étaient vraiment laxistes sur les retards et absences de Marinette, sûrement une question d’habitude, mais là, l’enseignant avait juste eu l’air inquiet en la voyant arriver.

Il fallait dire que son état n’allait pas en s’arrangeant au fil des jours.

Pendant ce temps, je cherchais un moyen de rentrer dans son téléphone, même si c’était mal, il fallait qu’on comprenne la situation. Quoi qu’il en coûte. Après dix minutes de réflexion, j’eus une idée : Peut-être qu’elle accepterait de se confier à Chat Noir.

Alors, dès le soir venu, je me transformais. Si Chat Noir ne pouvait pas aider Ladybug, alors il aiderait Marinette. Une fois sur son balcon, je toquais sa trappe. Moins d’une minute plus tard, celle-ci s’ouvrit, et la propriétaire de la chambre fut surprise de me voir là.

– Chat Noir ?

– Bonsoir, Princesse. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.

Elle eut l’air d’hésiter avant de m’inviter à entrer, ce que je fis. Elle se posa alors sur son lit et demanda.

– Donc ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Comme je l’ai dit, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça fait un moment qu’on ne s’est pas parlé.

C’était un mensonge, en quelque sorte, vu que je lui parlais chaque jour, mais elle ne devait pas le savoir. Je fis bien attention à garder mes distances, pour ne pas la mettre inconfortable.

– Je vais bien, et toi ?

Elle osait dire ça alors que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ce n’était pas le cas ?

– Ne me mens pas, Marinette. Je vois bien que ce n’est pas le cas…

– Si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Si ce n’était que ça, tu peux partir.

C’était assez mal parti.

– Non, non. Je…Tu as l’air d’avoir des cernes, est-ce que tu sais que la ronronnothérapie peut aider à s’endormir ? Et ça tombe bien, tu as un charmant chat à ta disposition.

Elle eut l’air sceptique pendant un moment, avant de demander d’un ton plein d’espoir.

– Vraiment ?

Je hochais la tête.

– Bon, ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde, mais pourquoi pas essayer ?

– O-Ok. Mais j’ai pas besoin d’être posée contre toi ou quoi que ce soit, hein ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Non, juste d’écouter le doux son de ma voix…ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Mais…ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, tout pour ma princesse…

Elle s’installa alors, et je commençais à ronronner. Je savais que je pouvais faire ça, mais j’évitais généralement, histoire qu’on ne se moque pas trop du grand Chat Noir. Je restais immobile en l’observant pendant quelques minutes, avant de remarquer que sur le côté gauche de son visage, là où étaient habituellement ses cheveux détachés, se trouvait une marque. Je me retins de la réveiller pour lui demander de quoi il s’agissait, comprenant que ça avait à voir avec le reste de cette affaire. Après une petite heure, je décidais alors de faire ce qui était originellement prévu, même si cela pouvait sembler malhonnête.

Le sommeil de Marinette ne semblait pas paisible, et il fallait que je trouve la raison de cela. Une fois le téléphone dans mes mains je tapais le code, qu’Alya avait accepté de me donner quand je lui avais dit avoir une idée pour subtiliser l’appareil, puis je me rendis dans les messages récents.

Je vis des noms familiers avant de tomber sur un nom que je ne connaissais pas « Thomas ». Je me rendis alors dans la discussion, et vit des messages datant de cet après-midi, à l’heure du cours de français. Bingo. Je remontais au début de la discussion d’aujourd’hui et commençais à lire.

_Thomas : Viens._

_Marinette : Je suis zn cours. Je peux pqs._

_Thomas : J’ai besoin de toi. Viens._

_Marinette : Je dis qie je suid en cours._

Il y avait pas mal de fautes de frappe dans les messages de Marinette, c’était étonnant, elle n’en faisait que rarement.

_Thomas : Je m’en fiche. Trouve un moyen et viens. Tu trouves bien des moyens quand tu vas faire tu sais quoi._

_Marinette : Ça peyt pas attendre ?_

_Thomas : Tu ne veux pas que je dise ton petit secret à tout le monde, pas vrai ?_

_Marinette : Ok. Je viens. Je siis là dans 10 min max._

_Thomas : Parfait._

Et la discussion n’avait pas repris depuis. C’était donc là qu’elle était allée cette après-midi…Mais qui était ce Thomas ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il lui faisait ? Et quel était ce secret avec lequel il la faisait chanter ?

– Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Je me tournais vers Marinette, qui me fixait, l’air énervée.

– Je…

Je ne savais pas que dire, je n’avais pas prévu d’être pris la main dans le sac.

– Qui est ce Thomas ?

– Juste un ami de mes parents. Rien d’important. Repose mon portable et sors d’ici. Je t’interdis de revenir. Ronronnothérapie ou pas.

Il ne fallait pas qu’elle me bannisse définitivement d’ici…J’étais son ami.

– Je voulais juste t’aider…

– Qui t’as envoyé ? Alya ? Nino ? Adrien ? C’est un des trois, pas vrai ?

Je sentais une goutte de sueur dévaler mon dos et posais le portable avant de demander.

– De quoi tu parles.

– Tu vas pas me dire que tu viens pour fouiller mon portable par hasard pile le jour où… _il_ …m’a contactée pendant un cours.

La façon dont elle avait dit le « il » était emplie d’un dégoût inimaginable.

– C’est…Adrien.

Quitte à compromettre quelqu’un, autant que ce soit moi.

– Je vois. Maintenant, dégage. Et t’as pas intérêt à parler de ça à qui que ce soit, compris ?

– Qu’est-ce qu’il te fait ? Et c’est quoi ce secret ? C’est pour ça que tu vas mal ?

Elle descendit de son lit et se plaça face à moi, son regard ancré dans le mien.

– Ce n’est rien. Rien du tout. Oublies tout. Ce n’est pas important. Ce n’est pas à cause de lui que je vais mal. Maintenant, pars.

– Ce n’est pas rien tu-

– PARS. Maintenant. Et t’as pas intérêt à revenir.

J’obéis alors, ne sachant trop que faire d’autre.

Je savais qu’elle serait également remontée contre le moi Adrien pour avoir envoyé Chat Noir. J’hésitais à tenir Alya et Nino au courant de mes avancées, mais me décidait à le faire. On avait créé un groupe Whatsapp pour l’occasion. Je décidais alors d’envoyer un message.

_Adri1 : Bon. J’ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que j’ai réussi à savoir ce qu’il y a dans son portable, la mauvaise, c’est qu’elle risque de me faire la gueule sur le long terme. Je suis pas censé vous en parler (au risque d’avoir d’autres plus grandes représailles, mais c’est important). Pendant le cours de français, elle a parlé à un certain « Thomas », un ami de ses parents apparemment. Je sais pas si vous le connaissez. Enfin, il était très insistant en lui disant de venir, même si elle était en cours. Il lui fait du chantage par rapport à un secret, je sais pas ce que c’est mais bon…Voilà, c’est tout ce que j’ai. Faites genre que j’ai rien dit, ok ?_

J’attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de recevoir enfin une réponse.

_Alya : J’ai déjà entendu parler de lui et l’ai déjà croisé. Mais sans plsu. Par contre, je pense avoir compris ce qu’il fait, et si ‘jai raison, aps cool. Vraiment pas. Faut aider Mari au plus viye, mais je sais pas comment si elle refuse d’ne parler et qu’il faut du chantahe._

J’espérais de tout cœur qu’Alya me livre une autre explication que celle qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit depuis que j’avais lu les messages.

_Adri1 : Tu…penses qu’il fait quoi ?_

_Ni-no : Merde, les gars, je sais qui c’est ce type, je luo est déjà parlé. Mais pire, il regardait Mari d’une manière bizarre, elle l’avait vu aussi mais avait jamais osé en aprlé à ses paents. Si ça se trouve, le secrte qu’il a trouvé l’a poussé à passer à l’aco=tion. Merdse. Merde, merde. Faut qu’on fasse un truc. J’ia pas son nom de famille apr contre._

C’était ça. Il l’avait…Merde. Ce type. À qui les parents de Marinette faisaient confiance l’avait violée. Il lui faisait du chantage pour qu’elle ne parle pas et il l’avait…

_Alya : J’assure que si je le trouve, je le bute. Il a fait du mal à Marinette. Je vais le claquer. Personne va le retrouver. JE vais appeler Chat Noir pour qu’il ke cataclysme, personne en saura rien. Et personne trouvea le corps._

_Adri1 : Je valide cette idée._

Parce que dans l’état actuel des choses, je me sentais capable de le réduire en poussière. Il avait blessé Marinette, d’une manière qui la marquerait à vie.

_Ni-no : Je sais qu’il devrait y avoir uen voix de la raison dans le groupe, amsi ej suis de tout cœur avec vous. On en parle aux parents de Mari ?_

_Alya : Non. Elle va pas nous parodnner si on fait aç. Faudrait déjà savoir sur quoi il lui fait du chantage._

_Adri1 : Ok. Essayez de trouver ça…Personnellement, je pense que je vais plus pouvoir aider directement sur cette affaire…_

Et sur ces mots, j’essayais de partir dormir. Cela ne marcha pas bien, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser à une chose : Est-ce que Ladybug était coincée dans une même affaire ? Et si son surnom la faisait réagir comme ça…était-ce parce que son agresseur l’utilisait ? Si oui…est-ce que son agresseur connaissait son identité ?

En réalité, toutes ces questions me menaient toujours à une interrogation particulière : Est-ce que Marinette n’était réellement pas Ladybug ? Malgré les preuves que j’avais eues, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de faire le lien entre les deux affaires.

La nuit fut difficile, mais je finis par pouvoir me rendre en cours.

Mon amie était déjà là quand j’arrivais, et après les avoir salués, elle, Nino, et Alya, je n’eus que deux réponses.

– Marinette…Tu…Je suis désolé…

– Tu fais bien de l’être ! Sérieux ! Envoyer Chat Noir ! _Chat Noir !_ Je comprends même pas comment t’as pu le convaincre de se pointer pour fouiller dans mon portable. Toujours est-il que cette affaire ne vous regarde pas. Et je vous parle à vous trois parce que je me doute que vous cherchez tous. Je vais aller bien. Et si je m’obstine à la fermer, c’est pour une raison. Il vaut mieux pour vous tous, et pas que vous d’ailleurs, que rien ne soit dit. À partir de là, si vous continuez d’insister, je couperais les ponts avec vous. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Nous hochâmes la tête, observant la jeune fille s’éloigner vers la salle de classe.

– Sérieux, mec, comment t’as ramené Chat Noir chez Marinette ?

Je soupirais simplement.

– Oh, euh…Je le connais. C’est tout…Enfin, je lui ai déjà parlé quelques fois, et il s’avère qu’il connaît Marinette aussi donc…

Alya eut un regard étrange avant de me demander.

– Et donc…Chat Noir…Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé de Ladybug ?

– C’est pour une interview ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non, c’est pas le moment pour ça. Je veux juste savoir si l’état de Ladybug est semblable a celui de Marinette.

Je pinçais les lèvres avant de répondre.

– Oui, mais il a déjà vu les deux ensemble lors de l’akumatisation de Madame Mendeleïev, donc si tu pensais qu’elles étaient la même personne, c’est non.

Alya eut l’air pensive avant de hocher la tête, puis nous nous rendîmes en cours. Il fallut que je m’installe à ma place pour réaliser que Nino avait disparu.

– Alya…Il est parti où, Nino ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et avant que je ne puisse partir à sa recherche, le professeur entra dans la salle. Je ne savais pas où il avait bien pu aller, mais il ne revint pas du tout. Alors que la seconde heure de cours commençait, j’entendis Alya se lever brusquement et demander.

– Je peux aller aux toilettes, s’il vous plaît ?

– C’est vraiment urgent ?

– Pleinement, totalement !

L’enseignante de mathématiques soupira avant de hocher la tête, et alors que la brune passait à côté de moi, elle me murmura.

– Chat Noir est requis.

Puis elle sortit de la salle.

– J-Je peux y aller aussi ?

– Sérieusement ? Bon, vas-y, Adrien, mais il va vraiment falloir perdre cette habitude.

Je sortis alors de la salle en trombe, pour aller me transformer dans un coin et rejoindre mes deux amis bruns que je voyais au loin. Ils étaient avec un homme. Cependant, je remarquais qu’il avait un masque violet sur le visage.

– Merde. Il s’est passé quoi ?

Nino me regarda et répondit.

– J’y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

J’observais l’homme, il avait l’air d’avoir la cinquantaine. C’était donc lui qui faisait subir tout ça à Marinette ?

– Mais non, ne partez pas ! J’ai besoin de vous !

C’était Thomas qui parlait au Papillon.

– Comment ça, « vous ne voulez pas être associé à quelqu’un comme moi » ?

Il semblerait que qui qu’il y ait derrière le masque du Papillon, cette personne ait tout de même un cœur.

– C’est pas ma faute ! Eh, écoutez, je connais l’identité de Ladybug, je peux vous la donner si vous voulez !

Et en simple réponse, un papillon blanc sortit de l’objet qu’il tenait dans sa main. Pour une fois, je validais le choix de mon ennemi.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? J’ai vu une alerte akumatisation sur mon portable. Je-

C’était la voix de ma partenaire, qui s’était arrêtée brusquement en apercevant le visage de l’homme.

– Oh, Ma Lady…Tu vas m’aider, pas vrai ?

Entendre ce surnom dans sa bouche me dégoûta, là était donc la raison de son rejet de ce surnom. Je lâchais un grognement. Je ne savais pas comment Ladybug s’était arrangée pour faire apparaître Marinette en même temps qu’elle, mais une chose était sûre.

– Vous avez blessé mon amie _et_ ma partenaire ? Vous allez le payer, pauvre type.

– Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux donner l’identité de ta très chère partenaire à qui veut l’entendre ! Tu ne risquerais pas ça, pas vrai ?

Je me tournais vers ma partenaire et déclarais.

– Ne me suis pas, Buguinette. Je doute que tu voudrais voir ça. Je suis désolé de pas avoir compris plus vite. Alya, Nino, occupez-vous d’elle, ok ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers ma partenaire et de lui murmurer.

– C’est ok, on a compris la situation, viens, on va se poser dans un coin.

J’attrapais alors le bras de l’horreur à forme humaine qui se trouvait dans la rue, et sous le regard surpris de tous les passants, je l’emmenais loin de tout potentiel témoin.

– Une dernière chose à dire ?

Il me regarda, l’air de comprendre ce qui l’attendait.

– Tu…Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Tu es un héros ! Et puis c’est sa faute, aussi, à se trimballer dans un costume aussi explicite, elle le voulait, c’était sûr, sinon elle se serait-

– Cataclysme.

Et avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il fut réduit en poussière.

Il n’avait qu’à pas blâmer la victime de ses actions immondes en tenant des propos pareils.

Personne ne saurait réellement où était ce cher homme. Je me dé-transformais après avoir repéré mes amis et les rejoignis.

– C’est bon ?

Je jetais un regard à Alya, bien sûr qu’elle aussi avait compris.

– Il ne pourra plus jamais poser problème ni divulguer quoi que ce soit.

Je m’installais à la table, Marinette y était, elle était murée dans le silence.

– C’est fini, Buguinette. Je m’en suis occupé, ok ?

– Mes parents vont être tristes…C’est ma faute si-

– Ok, quoi qu’il y ait après ça, je t’assure que si ça concerne le tas de poussière, je crie. Coupa Alya.

Elle avait vraiment osé appeler le type « Le tas de poussière » ?

– Mais…Il m’a toujours dit…que c’était ma faute…

Je lui souris légèrement avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu préfères lui faire confiance à lui, ou à nous ? Buguinette, j’en serais vexé si tu le choisissais lui plutôt que le charmant chat qui te sert de partenaire…

Elle hésita avant de bredouiller.

– Mais si je n’avais pas…

Et quoi qu’elle ait pu dire après ça, c’était faux. Parce qu’elle n’était pas coupable de ce qu’il s’était passé. Les coupables, dans cette affaire, c’était Thomas, ainsi que la société qui validait la culture du viol, et faisait culpabiliser les victimes.

Je regardais ma partenaire, qui était en train de dire ses nombreux « torts », toujours corrigée par mes deux autres amis. Elle n’était pas sortie de tout ça…Et j’espérais avoir raison en disant que le pire était passé…

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un sujet sensible que j'ai abordé ici, mais... Je voulais le faire, donc voilà.  
> J'espère ne pas avoir été maladroit dans ma façon d'aborder le sujet. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me renseigner et ne pas dire de bêtise. Mais si je l'ai fait, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.
> 
> (Cette histoire est crosspostée sur Wattpad, sur le compte Misty1024)


End file.
